Through collaboration with Dr. Derya Unutmaz (NYU), we have examined the effect of Mov10 on retrovirus replication. As a cytoplasmic protein associated with P-bodies and RISC machinery, overexpression of Mov10 impairs the production of infectious HIV-1, SIV, EIAV, FIV, and MLV. Mov10 is incorporated in HIV-1 particles through an interaction that appears to be RNA dependent. We observe at least two antiviral effects by Mov10. Interestingly, an N-terminal domain of Mov10 that is not virion incorporated interferes with HIV-1 production. With Dr. Unutmaz and Dr. Eric Freed (DRP), we are currently examining the role of Mov10 and related cytoplasmic RNA machinery in retrovirus production and infectivity. [Corresponds to KewalRamani Project 2 in the October 2011 site visit report of the HIV Drug Resistance Program]